(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 11(eq)-substituted-2,6-methano-3-benzazocines useful as analgesics and narcotic antagonists.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
2,6-Methano-3-benzazocines substituted in the 11-position with a lower-alkyl group are known. (See for example Gordon et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,603, patented Feb. 9, 1960). Moreover, it is known that compounds in the 5,14-endo-etheno- and ethanotetrahydrothebaine and 6,14-endo-etheno- and ethanotetrahydrooripavine series having ketone, carbinol or lower-alkenyl groups at the 7-position thereof have unusual analgesic potency relative to morphine. [See Bentley et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 89, 3267-3292 (1967)]. Consequently there has been much interest in the field of analgesics in incorporating the ketone, carbinol or lower-alkenyl function present in the latter series at the 11-position of 2,6-methano-3-benzazocine-type analgesics, but all synthetic efforts in this direction have previously been unsuccessful.